


little red riding hood

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Armin tries so hard, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, F/F, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi is an annoyingly oblivious asshole, Levi is completely oblivious, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Oblivious Levi, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, armin and levi are best friends, ereri, oluo sucks, petra doesn't love levi, petra isn't a complete bitch, pinning eren yeager, scythe master! levi, titan shifters are werewolf shifters, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place in a post apoctolipic world, where werewolves and other uncommon suernatural beings taken over. the remaining humans join together and train. the kids join the school of combat and special training.<br/>they work to clean up the world from the werwolves and other bad creatures, by collecting their souls after they kill them and placing them in a sontainment box called the Cryptix intill they all are gone and the destroy the box and the souls within it leting humans rule over the earth once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

teeth bared, stained in iron filled liquid. mangled detatched peices of flesh dripped in from it's sharped teeth it's eyes glowing a  horrible shade of yellow, the slitted eyes glowing in the darkened forests. the blood covered almost every inch of the terrian. the giant beasts matted fur reeked of wet dog and iron the once lively, noticable person now a pile of flesh and bones, the carcus already having flies sworm it for a taste

"tch. disgusting." i growled as i stumbled upon the scene, the two creautres turned to me, their bleeding yellow eyes glowed as thier teeth bared and lips rattled with a loud growl. i adjusted the handle of my specially made scythe, the heavy medal chilling my hoodied cape, the red silk fabric tickling my face as the wind blows through my raven locks, feeling every strand of my  hair as i cocked my hip out placing my hand there. twirling my fingers on the silver rod. the cold material tingling my fingers as i stare at the beasts.

"i guess i could add a new shade of red to my cape." i mumble as i ready, pushing my scythe down making it touch the ground my eyes darken and my teeth are bared as i glare at the beasts.

the creature lundges at me as i slowly fiddle with the gold circle on my red hood, my fingers trace over it as i unlatch it from the satin fabric, the wind carrying it as i manouver quickly and gracefully from the path of the beast, as my hoodied cape gets a full grip on it's muzzle i pull hard on it. the tough durabilty of the fabric pulling and snapping the wolves head back causing it to whine and fall to it's side making the ground quake in disapproval. i then grip the silver handle on my scythe and twirl it around, maing the blade collide on the wolves neck, striking the nape instantly killing  it. a black mist and a pain filled howl came from the beast as a smalle black and red flamed orb emurged from the pile of crimson blood.

the other came charging to his death as i reclaim my hood latchin it back around me and picking up my scythe, slaming it infront of the approaching creature as the ground cracks allowing my weapon acceptance and i flip forward allowing myself to balance before kicking the animal in the face and grabbing the blade and tossing it at the animal's feet, making it topple forward as i flip out of harms way i quickly grab my gun. loading the high tech device with a bullet and i aim at the animal which has steam coming from it's now healing legs. i lean down. trying to get a perfect aim of its nape i tilt my head and turn the gun to the side.  i take a deep breathe and cock the gun once i noticed the creature move a bit, i pull the trigger and watch as the bullet was released and blows the nape clean off. another flaming orb come from the crimison puddle and i huff as i get to my feet.

the sounds of the earth crunching under my feet as i near the souls of the impure demons and i brab them, wincing at the squishy, slippery substance in my fingers and i place them in my bag, "tch."

i retrive my scythe and stop when i hear a faint rustle of leaves crying out behind me the crunching echoing from the forest around the path of untouched plants. i smirk to myself as i pull my hood over my raven locks, allowing it to shadow my eyes.

"i can go for some more kills." i place my scythe over my shoulder and turn to the horde of werwolves and i ready.

                                                                -------------------------------------------

i walked back to the walls of trost human alliance school for the gifted. i looked up at the clouded baby blue sky, my bag feeling a bit heavier from the souls i collected on my rounds. i adjust the straps on my body hoarding all of my weapns, from my sword to my gun,  and ammo my manover my bow and arrow on my back and walk through the long castle like hallways of the school.

"oi! levi!" came an exicted voice of my little blonde friend. he had his sword on his back as he walked to keep up with my pace. his small pouch barley full of souls, as his bright blue eyes fixate on it to adjust the strap to his small body.

"hey." i say as i keep my gaze forward.

"how many souls have you collected today?" he asks with a bright smile. his eyes flicking over to me, i pull my hood off and shake my hair out of my vision and open my back doing a quick count.

"43."

"wow! i only have 3." he says, i look down and sigh.

armin arlert, is my best friend in this academy, he is easy to stomach and he's very intelligent. he can hold a conversation and read my unemotional face and knows when to shut up. yet he's not exactly the best student in the feild. but he's a genius in the class. i tend to feel bad for the kid when he came back for the feild. i looked back down at him, his bright blue straps pinned against his low cut black shirt, and his white skinny jeans.

i worked my hand into my bag grabbing a few, and i open his bag.

"levi? what are you-?"

"hold these for me, they're heavy." armin's big blue eyes soften as he looks down. i notice a small tinge of pink cover his cheeks but i keep my eyes forward after closing his bag and i begin to quicken my pace to the cryptix room, the transition of purifing souls was an annoying one, especially since the woman in charge of the box is an absoulte loon and on the safe side of insanity.

she always yelled, and tackled people in unmanted conversations. of course armin would encourage her, and talk to her. since i was waiting for him to go back to the dorms, i had to listen.

she always made me nacious, like a never ending mix of pink, yellow, and orange swirling in a forever vortex.i really hate pink, yellow and orange.  just being around her made me want to vomit.

"you seem eager to see ms.hanji." armin sait in a joking matter. i shot an irritated glare at him. he stiffened a chuckle.

"i just want to go to the dorms and sleep." i groaned out.

"oh, well nevermind my question."

"what question?" i asked keeping my look forward.

"well, mikasa, christa and i were going to go to the coffee shop after the whole process. i was going to ask if you wanted to come." armin said in that same small voice he used when asking me to hang out with him or his friends. i have no idea why he gets so shy durin these moments, or why his face was always heavily dusted with red.

i just figured it was because of his shyness, but now i'm not so sure he's usally open and less hesitant around me.

i looked down at him, one of the few people in this damn school shorter than me, and i studied his face, which is red he keeps his eyes on the ground, i can tell he knows im watching him by the way his shoulders tense. he began to fiddle with his straps once more and messing with his soul bag and glance up at me before he looked back infront of him, opening the door to the cryptix box room, i followed in after him and pulled my bag over my head sitting it on a weight.

"evening you two! catch some souls for me today!" she squealed. i sighed and waited for the contraption to work.

"why else would we be here shitty glasses." i sighed.

"well armin sometimes visits to say hello!"

"well not today ms.hanji im sorry." he smiled.

the rest of there conversation fell on deaf ears, excepts for hanji's end, which was making my ear drums bleed. i began to pull out the gross, squishy different colored souls of the werewolves and placed them in hanji's plastic ben.

i let out an annoyed sound and continued the process, desperatly trying to tune her out.

"oh! armin, you caught a lot to day! you have twenty-three." she says, a small trail of drool pathing down the corner of her mouth as she carresses the squishy orbs, i grimmaced and looked away in disgust.

"actually they're-"

"yeah, great job armin. you caught more."  i said as i continued to unload the souls. armin shot me a stare which i ignored. he hated when people did these things for him. he would always say he doesn't want to be a burden he'd rather die than do that.

i got tired of hearing the wish without putting any work behind it. so i snapped at him to do something about it or shut up. that was before we were friends. he later came to me for help on accomplishing his goal. so far it's still a work in progress. three is the most kills he's gotten since his freshmen year here and i'm currently trying to boost him up some more. from there our intimate business relationship blossomed into friendship when i noticed he's less annoying to be around then most of the people here.

"oh, uh, yeah. i caught more." he said just below a whisper.

i finished unloading my bag and walked over to the door, leaning against it like always, waiting on armin to excuse himself from the pointless conversation. i crossed my arms and let out an annoyed sigh.

"so you caught the most in junior year?"

i glanced up at the now opening door, and saw a male looking up to a guy with an undercut, not like mine, no matter how much he wanted it to me. his pale blonde hair fading into brown. his face was littered with wrinkles and proof of aging for a sixty-year old, yet he's only nineteen.

i rolled my eyes at the wanna-be's bragging. i found him even more annoying than hanji. i could somewhat tolerate hanji, but this idiot trying to copy me and act like he's the best damn thing since headmaster erwin himself, if anything that's me.

"would you mind taking me under your wing oulo?" the small male asked, his bald head practically shining from the lights here. his blue straps symbolizing he's in the sophmore classes and group, lead by Mikasa Ackerman, my sister. oulo housed red straps like mine, except his cape was a darker red, which he got after i got mine.

the school was seperated in colors. the freshmen wore black. the sophmore's wore blue. the junior's wore purple and the seniors wore red. but when you graduate to be captain, or commander or any of the higher up ranks, you get beautiful golden straps. symbolizing your worth. headmaster wears white straps to symbolise he's incharge of everything or he's retiring or something i can't keep up with all these damn colors. that's the only thing i actually read in the student handbook, since i saw color withing the sea of tiny print words.

"sorry green hord, i don't do mentor ships." he said smugly.

"tch." was all i said as i glanced back down at the floor.

"watch out. your in the way coconut head." oulo said as he moved armin out of the way. i shifted my eyes up when armin made a disapproving noise.

"he was here first oulo." hanji warned. i took notice, hanji likes everyone. except him. she isn't to fond of whoever he thinks he is, but she likes armin and she won't hesitate to stop the bullying toward him. and neither will i.

"and i told him to get lost. it's not like he'll mouth back to a superior." oulo said shooting the kid a glare. i pushed myself off the wall. moving past the bald kid and walking over.

"and who's the superior. last time i check your straps are red, same as mine and your not the captain of the senior squad, i am." i growled.

"tsk, i'm a superior compared to this chump. what's your highest kill count? mine is 25."

"don't answer that." i said to hanji and armin

 "we're well aware, you cheated most of those points from your girlfriend's kills." hanji said.

the male rolled his eyes, "just ring up my damn souls woman."

"after she finished mine." armin says. i crossed my arms and waited for him to retort, of course he does.

"mind saying that again!" he stepped forward, and put his hand out, i quickly grabbed it and flipped him over my shoulder.

"don't touch him."

armin didn't turn around and hanji didn't stop what she was doing. oulo just groaned and rubbed his head. he stood to his feet and began to grumble somethings as he made his way out. i rolled my eyes and turned to armin.

i seriously hate that guy, pretending to be me, along with his gang of friends, which i actually like. his girlfriend is cool to, she's sweet and passionete at learning new things she's in a hand full of my classes, he's in about two. the way thes lower classmen look up to him like he's kill count is legit it makes me sick.

"alright armin, thats all, and i finished yours aswell levi." hanji smiled. as for hanji. she's in all of my classes, she has this wild assumption that were friends, which i stopped dening after she began to tag along with armin and our other friends.

"thanks hanji." armin smiled, "i won't be able to chat today i have to meet my sister and mikasa at the coffee shop tonight.

"that's fine armin." she sqealed with a big smile. armin smiled and slid his bag off the counter and let it fall to his side.

"let's go coconut head." i aid smugly, armin shot me a glare and punched my arm as we walked out, hearing hanji coo over how _cute we are together._ i just rolled my eyes and continued down the hall.

"oh you never gave me an answer." armin says.

"about wha- oh, yeah sure i'll go. "

armin's big ocean blue eyes widened and sparkled in happiness he jumped up and clapped his hands together.

"yay, christa would love to see you again, we're meeting in about thirty minutes."

i nodded and looked over at the red carpted hall way, between the four split in the plain halls. armin began walking to the blue covered hall way he turned and began walking backwards, "DON'T FORGET."

i looked over at him and raised and eyebrow, "forget? it's in thirty minutes, how could i possibly-"

"fine, let me rephrase. don't fall asleep."

i rolled my eyes and waved him off. he giggled and ran down his hall. i turned and walked down the long red hallway for seniors. the loud noises of music, chatting and other annoying sounds and nosies filling the hall. i let out a sigh for the hundredth time today.

i walked into my room and took off all my gear, adjusting my straps and hanging up my hood delicatly.

i groaned as i plopped face first on the satin pillow cases. i turned on my back and stared at the blank white celing, my life slowly playing out on the white material. the flashes of canvas colors smearing in my mind letting my eyes strain to find the picture. the picture of my memories.

i blinked and rubbed my eyes. the picture flashing away as i sit up. i glance around my room and sigh loudly, the blank white walls covered in meaningless posters of rockbands and a few pictures of my family, a red haired girl with shining emerald eyes stood next to a white-blonde male the two smiling their own smiles. the red haired girl had a hood on her head a red satin one, she held a customizable blade that turned to a gun while the snow blonde male had on these mech-fist contrations

i never took thought to the complexity of their weapons, i just shrugged it off. the red head and snow blonde were smiling at the small raven in the middle, my scythe placed over my shoulder as my hips house my hand a scowl forever on my face. 

i looked at the newspaper clipping next to them the old paper stained with oldness the words barely on the fading paper but in bold letters i will never misread, no matter how much it faded.

_isabel magolia and farlan church, killed in battle._

they were my family, my friends. and they died because of me. because i made a poor decision that i knew deep in my heart. _was wrong._

i shook my head at the memories and looked at the satin cape on my door. the beautiful glow of the slick fabric raidiating in the light the setting sun. her scent wasn't on it anymore, but i still treasure it. 

i let out another loud sigh and stood from the plush comfort of my bed and made my way over to the closet. pulling out a simple pair of skinny jeans, and a t-shirt with _Family Force 5_ printed on the sleeveless material and a simple leather jacket and some black timberland knock offs. i peeled out of my school uniform, and colored straps and placed on the clothes.

i grabbed my student wrist band, which is nothing but a bright red bracelt with student written on it in white, and fixed my hair and grabbed my cape. i never leave home without it, it's my prized possesion, wherever i go. it goes. i then grabbed my phone and my headphones. i glanced at my weapons laying nicely on my desk, my customized scythe resting around my sword, gun, and bow and arrows. i have a feeling i should bring one. a sickening feeling that something might go wrong.

i shook my head and shrugged, it's probally nothing im proabally just paraniod. i turned and made my way out of my room.

the walk to the coffee shop is fairly close, just a block from the dorms and a few minutes if you walk fast. i let out a yawn as i walk down the lively lights of the city trost. the city surronding the school of shingashina, the giant dark walls cascading a safe haven feeling when you glance at them the way the how ever tall, walls peer over you for saftey the way the tell you, not to worry and rest your pretty little head.

i always looked up at the walls, wondering what it will take just to leave them for good. what would i have to do to avoid the dangers on life beyond them, what would i have to do to live freely and not worry everynight that someting would enter my room and rip my throat out and feast on it while it's screaming for help.

i breathed out heavily through my mouth as i stop infront of the coffee shop. pulling open the door and the vibrant ding sounded as i glanced around.

"levi! over here!"

i looked over and noticed a bundle of yellow and black in the corner of my eye and i pull off my head phones as i trek over.

"hey levi! it's so great to see you again." christa smiled wide. her bubbly personality giving off a happy glow that makes her seem like a sweet angel. which she is. no doubt. just like armin i knew her since her freshmen year. she always had a smile on her face and brought this happy vibe where ever she went.

i nodded to her politly and bumped my hip into mikasa's curvy one, making her scoot over. she gave an annoyed huff and complied making her shoulder bump the wall next to her.

"well if it isn't little red riding hood himself,i'm surprised you showed up. i thought armin was joking." she said bitterly.

"it's always nice to see you out of school mikasa." i say with heavy sarcasm. ignoring her little red remark and glares."i only came because armin asked, and he said christa will be here."

"aw! now i feel special!" christa smiled widely. i couldn't help but smile a small, very very very, small smile. a smile you would have to use binoculars to see.

"so levi, how have studies been?" christa asked. she was a sophmore just like armin, except her and mikasa atteneded classes on the oppisite side of the school, which are the girls side of studies and living. they refuse to let girls mix and mingle with guys in the school, unless it's during training, study hall or lunch. we're all hormonal teenagers, they don't want to risk their soilders getting knocked up in the middle of war and becoming usless. which means when were coming their going. i didn't get a chance to see much of her, only during lunch or study hall when armin brought her to the library or something.

"fine."

she nodded, inderstsanding my habbit of being anti-social.

"so levi." mikasa asked, hissing my name in venom. i glanced over at her in a sideways glare. "how many souls have you caught today?"

"43."

"oh i caught that many yesterday." she bragged.

"what about to day." i retorted. "still trying to step up to your big brother."

"no way, i'm already better.i'm the superior twin. i get straight A's and i have the most kill count in the sophmore class. "

"superior? ha, yeah, but my kill count is in the ranks for the best in the school, i get _A+'s on_ every assignment, feild and class, and i can still kick your flimsy ass, not to mention i'm captain of the senior class. whos the captain in sophmore class? i'll answer that. not you." i deadpanned, my annoyance thinning as she glared daggers at me. her mumbling and pissed off heat radiating in an annoying way. "besides, were not even twins, we're two years apart. idiot."

"oh, shut up you midget." she growled.

"you two, don't start." christa and armin said at the same time. they have that creepy twin telepathy where they think and talk at the same time. while mikasa and i, we just glare at each other and always threaten to cut off each others necks and hang them on our walls for trophies.

i pursed my lips and kept my gaze forward which is on armin, who is looking at mikasa who is looking at christa who is looking at me.

"so." armin spoke after a while. "christa what was your kill count today?"

"15!" she smiled. armin smiled at his sister, i don't see how he does it. he is clearly a stuggling felid stident in training. if my sister bragged out like that i would punch her in the face and break her fucking arm. well. i guess that's just me. i hate her with a passion. i don't even recall when this hate started.

when we were kids, we loved each other, we did everything together we were enseperable. then one day. she shut me out, her feelings became a one track mind of hate toward me. she looked at me with envy all the time which i never understood and from then she always tried to best me.

i guess it was because she got tired of hearing about my acheivements in life? how mom would brag about me but not mention a word about her.

i couldn't careless. mothers favorite topic was mikasa. she was to damn spoiled to notice. when the topic isn't about her she gets angry i lived in my baby sister's shadow for years. and i fucking hated it. she was better at everything. cooking, cleaning, singing, danceing. hell even her breathing was better than mine. so i worked my ass off.

when i was a kid, being a topic in my mothers mouth was a prize. it was something to live for as if mom was  the god of conversation and it was a high honor to have your name spilling from her mouth.

"i'm proud of your armin! you got them on your own and that's all that matters." christa said, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"yeah, but i feel bad for accepting levi's half. he game me 20 of his. and ms. hanji thought they were mine." armin said. i shook my head at him

"don't worry about it armin. your're getting better, you'll be able to catch more on your own." i stated shrugging.

"thanks levi, it means a lot that you believe in me! i was staring to think i was a lost cause." armin smiled. i stayed quiet and shrugged.

"i'm surprised you could put up with his dick attitude."

"mikasa." christa warned.

"and i'm surprised christa can put up with your cunt attitude." i retored.

"levi." armin said.

"levi, i swear to god-"

"you'll get your assed kicked tonight?" i finished for her as i growled in her direction.

"levi, mikasa. please." christa said, mikasa and i turned to her and froze, her big blue eyes shining along with armin's. their eyes watering slightly and having a hazy hue shine to it, their eyes soft. i felt their gaze yank at my heart strings as the pleaded.

"please, stop fighting. let's just hang out like we use to." armin finished.

my eyebrow twitched slightly as they stared at us, mikasa looked at me and i looked at her. i clicked my tounge and looked away.

"fine, just stop looking at me like that." i mumbled.

the two smiled like the angels they are.

the rest of the night went as smooth as nut filled chocolate. the few bumpy patches between me and mikasa continued but we quickly brushed them off and contiuned talking and drinking coffee.

i missed hanging out with the two bright blondes, between classes and feild, i never really get a chance to see them. let alone hang out with them. although i see armin more than christa.

"well your cape looks better than ever levi. i see your still sporting it." christa smiles.

i nodded, sipping my tea and shifting slightly, "of course, did you expect me to change?"

"not at all!" she smiled.

i noticed mikasa's dark eyes flicker to her bright screen in her hands, "come on guys, curfew will be soon."

i scooted out of the booth and paid my side of the bill, along with the trio i found myself with. 

we made our way out of the shop and were about to part ways to go to the gender speific dorms intill screams erupted around us, we all looked around at the group of bodies rushing toward us. like any other animal they were fleeing blindly from danger.

"what are they running from!" armin called out as he moved out of the way of the stampied of people.

mikasa stopped a man in his tracks, gripping his shirt. the man beagn to pant and stammer over his rigid breath.

"what are you running from?" mikasa asked.

"w-w-werewolves!" the man cried, he jerked out of mikasa's grasp and ran past her bumping her violently.

"werewolves!" christa asked, "how are they this far in?"

"who knows, we need to kill them." i said, reaching for my---

"fuck. i left my weapon in my dorm." mikasa said practically reading my mind.

"what are we gonna-"

"car!" mikasa yelled. we all looked to see a blue volkswagon flying through the air, the indents of teeth and other damage nearly crushing us. we all jumped out of harms way, mikasa and flipping and landing on our feet, while christa stumbled and armin fell on his butt.

"what are we gonna do! we don't have a superior, or our weapons, how can we kill them!" christa asked as she looked around for the beasts.

"damn, i knew i should have grabbed my scythe."

"we need a plan."

our gazes the averted to armin. the littel blonde brainiac was looking at us with wide eyes.he blinked and looked down, he was in dee thought, his eyes shaking in fear and adrinieline we all looked to make sure the beasts didn't near any corners while we waited.

a distant snarling and growling beagn to turn the corner we all tensed, my teeth bared, mikasa fists clenched and christa's eyes wide.

"armin! hurry up!" christa called to her brother.

armin remaind silent. sitting with his hands in his hair, his form shaking and silent.

"armin!" mikasa called. one of the werewolves lundged while the others circled around. mikasa gave a forceful kick to its gut sending it back. another lundger at me, and i put my hands out, ignoring my grimace of complete disgust as the warm slippery subastane of it's saliva trailed and oozed around my fingers as i grip it's teeth, holding it's mouth open.

"ARMIN!" i called as it tried to snap at me.

"ARMIN YOUR IDEA PLEASE!" christa called desperatly. she ducked a werewolves lonundge toward her and kicked one in the face.

"ARMIN!" we all three called in sync.

the blonde looked up, his eyes shining with determination and brilliance. he slammed his fist in his hand and nodded, his golden hair swaying slightly with the motion.

"i have an idea."

 

 

 

 


	2. chapter 2

"what is it armin!"

"theres a weapon shop downt he street if we hurry there we can use those and kill them!" armin says

"we don't exactly have time to buy a new weapon armin." christa stated innocently. i chuckled to myself.

"im up for a bit of crime," i grip the beasts teeth harder. i focus al my strenght and energy and yank my hands arpart, ripping the teeth out of the creatures mouth, the animal wimpered in pain. "mikasa! christa!" i toss the teeth behind me and kick the animal in a near by shop.

the two girls grab the shaprened teeth and stab the beasts they've been dealing with. mikasa and i both looked at each other an nodded, we each grabbed a blonde and darted in the direction of the weapon shop. armin began to tell us his plan as we ran, the sounds of thier paws following us as we ran, seeing the store come into veiw, we slowed. the place was dark, the lights were off and the windows were black looking, as if it was just another abandoned building in the city.

selling weapons to commeners is illegal, so most of these weapon shops are incognito.

we all piled in the dark shop, and closed the doors. the faint sounds of paws hitting the pavemeant echoed in harmony with the snarls making a demonic symphoney of death. i turned and looked at mikasa, who grabbed a sword, she was ready behind the counter her eyes burned with determination and something else i haven't seen in her eyes.

christa was behind a shelf of guns, holding a bow and arrow,  the thin wire resting on her cheek as she calm her breathing and waits, her eyes firing with readiness. her childish features harding slightly as she focuses.

armin is kneeling on the ground, a sword in hand as he glares at the door, i can practically hear his heart beat pounding, his nervous sweat trickling down his brow as his flaming eyes stayed on the target in hand.

i stood in a dark cornor after finding a gun, they don't sell scythe's in the city anymore all the scythe hunters seemed to die out. i got a lot of attention when i eneterd the school with the hardest weapon to master, yet i've done it. i glared my ice cold eyes at the door, the glint in my eyes reddining as the sound of snarling came dangorusly close

terrifyingly, dangourosly, close.

terribliy, terrifyingly, dangourosly, close.

"get ready, they'll come in at any second." armin whispered.

then. silence.

not just any silence, that eeire silence that washes over you after watching a scary movie, that silence in a house your in alone and you get a feeling someone or something is watching you and just the faintest sound wil set you off in a adrineilan run of terror.

we all waited, holding our breathes as we stare at the blackened door, the small rays peering through the cracks of the metal frame.

the wolves bursted in teeth bared, and eyes glowing.

"NOW!"

christa shot her arrows, and i shot the gun taking out their eyes, the steam emmiting from them was a blinding fog but mikasa and armin  charged in. the whines and the sounds of bodies thudding the ground echoed through the store.

the steam cleared out and the bodies are now floating souls. i lowered the gun as did christa and we looked at armin and mikasa.

"did we get them all?" mikasa asked.

before any of us could answer, a loud growl rumbled behind mikasa and armin. the two tensed, my eyes widended and i hopped over the counter, tossing the gun to armin and grabbing his sword from him.

"blind it!" i say as i draw it's attention. armin quickly shoots and i wit for it to stumble back and whine as it paws at it's eyes.i wait for it to lie down as the steam floods from it's eyes and i quickly slash it's nape.

"thats all of them." i say as i look around our surrondings. i stand up and dust off my clothes with a disgusted scowl on my lips.

the three nod and place the weapons back where they found them, i walked inside doing the same.

"damn arlert, i could kiss you right now." i said as i patted his back, the small male's face, ears and neck heated and shone a rbright red.

"tch, please don't" mikasa commented, running her hand through her hair.

i ignored her and continued on, "i personally think you should forget on being a hunter, and just become a stratagist like hanji. we'll be nothing but bones if it wasn't for you."

armin looked up in me in pure shock his bright eyes mixed with happiness and shock from my small praise and sudden statement.

"re-really?"

"yeah, your really smart armin. your strength is your brain." christa chimes. i nod in agreement. the boys face contorted into a small red mimick of anger.

"so your're trying to say i'm only good for stratagies, i can't fight in the feild? that im technically useless." he retorted.

"n-no! armin that's not what i meant!" christa pleaded at her brothers sudden out burst.

"you implied it." he said

"armin, that's not what we meant and you know it. stop over reacting ok." i said, "we need to get out of this shop."

armin remained quiet and walked out of the shop first then mikasa followed. christa and i exchanged looks and sighed as we made our way behind them.

christa slowed her walk and pulled on my sleeve, i glanced back at her shining eyes in question.

"levi. i know you took armin under your wing and everything and he's improving tremindiously." she started, "but please, he listens to you. make him stop push him into being a stratigest, please levi i'm beging you. he's the only family i have left and i don't want to lose him."

"christa?" is all i could muster from my mouth, the sudden confession of how her brother is worrying her, her whole face looked distressed and sad as she looked up at me, the moons rays lighting up her face slightly as she looks at me. her beautiful ocen eyes staring into my gunmetal ones.

"i have a bad feeling. the upcoming expedition seems...off? i don't know but i don't want armin hurt." she says, her tiny soft hands snake their way into mine as she looks at me, "promise me."

i looked down at her, her eyes shining twice as much, they softened.

my thoughts were a mess, christa has always had this strange sixth sense i learned to not question, i took her warnings to heart. but i'm not sure i can break armin's spirit like that. no scratch break, crush is more i'd like it. weither my face allows me to show it or not, i care for armin. i deeply care and i can't bring myself to break him. i know he looks up to me, do you know how it feels to look up to some one and dream to be like them. they take you under your wing and befriend you for years then they suddenly mash the breaks on your speeding life and crashing your dreams. imagine the whiplash you'll recive from that hard stop in your trek through life.

i've been through it and i would hate to put armin through it. but if christa insistis it's for his own good i'l do it. i'd hate more, to be the reason his shining blue eyes dulled, and never opened again. to never see his warm smile and the cute dimples he always flashed me when he saw me. i couldn't live with more burden of death due to my actions.

i finally met her eyes, which i wasn't aware i wasn't gazing into. i studied her soft features and took a deep breath through my nose, her scent rolling through the breeze catching in my nose for a full whiff, the smell of lavander filled my nose as i opened my eyes once more.

i took a deep breath through my mouth and i nodded,

"i'll try."

she smiled her bright smile and leaned up and pecked my cheek, i ruffled her hair and turned from her, she let go of my hand and we sped up our walk to catch up with mikasa and armin.

armin and i wave off mikasa and christa as we tred our sepreate ways to our dorms.

"so, what were you and christa talking about?" armin asked silently, i drew my attention to him. his eyes were casted down, his hair blowing in the slow breeze of summer as we stride down the path to the dorms.

"nothing, just the upcoming expedition."

"oh, what did she say?" he questioned quietly, keeping his gaze on the ground. i looked down at him then shifted my gaze back up.

"nothing much, just that she thinks it's...off.."

"off?"

"i don't know. it's best to not dwell on it to much." i trailed off.

"levi, is there something your not telling me?"

i looked back at armin and shook my head, continuing to the dorms, i don't know if i should tell him, or just, drop it until the problem at hand.

armin looked up at me before glancing away and sighing, i did the same and we began to walk in a comfortable silence, the small sounds of the night echoing between us as the soft lights of the lamp posts glimmered above us every now and then.

a bit to romantic setting for my taste.

"oi, levi?"

"yeah?"

"tomorrow, it's saturday." he says looking up at me.

"i'm aware."

"and you know the expedition is coming up, i know we usually don't train together on saturdays but i'd like for you to train me! all day." he stopped and put up his fists, a look of determination burning in his soft features as he nods to me, i glance down at the cute sight before me and chuckle slightly.

"what would i get out of it? saturday is my sleeping day, you have to make it worth my while."

"fine! i'll buy you food, and on breaks i'll cater to you, and let you sleep! please levi-senpai!"

i tensed at that, i hated when he called me that, it's impossible for me to say no! damn him! damn him and his big blue eyes and cute soft face, and just damn him to hell for sounding adorable when he addressed me like that.

"well, when you adress me like that, i'll say i can't refuse hm?"

"no you can't!" persistant little bastard.

"fine. i'll train you and i'm holding you too the food." no one will ever know by the way i look, or act, but i love food, if you ever want me to do something, say they'll be food there or a new gadget for my weapons, i geek out when going to the stores and such and i  love seeing new weapons from other people, even though mine is one of a kind, but i fangirl over other simple weapons.

im just a weapon geek.

and i'm not ashamed.

but nothing compares to sleep.

"all right!" armin smiled, "i'll be in your dorm! 7:00!" he smiled, hugging me tightly and running off to the dorms.

"gee, thanks for letting me sleep in." i mumbled sarcastically. i followed after him and made my way to the red hall, and plopped on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

yay..sleep.


End file.
